


Green Bananas

by LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual/pseuds/LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual
Summary: Collection of Belldom one-shots, varying in lengths





	1. The Beard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut

He giggled as he ran his fingers over my scruff. "I like it when you have a beard..." He whispered, leaning in to peck me on the lips. I grinned, pressing my lips harder against his.

"Mm... Are you telling me to stop shaving..?" I murmured against his neck, trailing kisses down to his collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

He let out a breathy moan, "Maybe..." I smirked against his skin, reaching up to grab a fistful of his soft blond hair.

* * *

 

"G-god- fuck- h-harder- Matthew, please-" Dominic moaned out, one hand gripping the base of the bed frame, the other fisted in the pillow that he was clutching to his chest. Grunting, I pulled him by his hips, my own coming to slam into him.

"You like that, whore? You like my cock?" He nodded frantically, moans growing as he started to rock back in time with my thrusts. "Take my cock... That's a good whore..." I was fumbling for words now, but Dominic didn't seem to mind. He seemed to love it, in fact.

"L-love your cock-" I had to suppress the urge to cum right there, his deep moan of 'cock' sent my arousal skyrocketing. I felt myself grow harder, not thinking that was even possible. "Give me more- please, more, Matt...!" He moaned out, pushing back against me. Tugging on the back of his hair, I began to grind my hips forward in circles as I thrust into him. That seemed to do the trick, and he was putty in my hands.

"Such a cock slut... Such a pretty, pretty cock slut...." I panted, carding my right hand through his sweaty blond locks, my left gripping his hip. He groaned, and Dominic responded with a breathy gasp.

"I'm so close, oh god! Matthew, please give it to m-me-" I grunted in response to his plea,  both hands now fixed on his waist as I pounded in and out.

He came with the most wanton moan I've ever heard, cock untouched. I followed a second later, spilling into him with a muffled groan, lips pressed into the nape of his neck. Dominic collapsed forward into the bed and I did the same, panting next to him. He began to laugh, rolling over to cuddle into my chest. Arm around him, I stroked his cheek.

"What's so funny, my love..?" I inquired, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He smiled, capturing my lips in a long, tender kiss.

"Mm... Just remember how nervous you were when we first had sex.... You nearly started crying when I asked you to call me a whore..." Dominic giggled, pressing more kisses against the flushed skin of my cheek and neck.

"Y-yeah... I was a bit taken aback, sweetheart..."

"Mm... But I love being your whore..." He purred. "Let me show you...."I felt my cock stir between my legs and licked my lips.

"Please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture of matt with an almost full beard and this came to me lmao sns


	2. The Piano Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: a character is trans. if this offends you in any way, please skip this chapter.

"Kurt, take my hand-" Dom smiles down at the small blond boy. Kurt reaches up to wrap his small fingers around two of Dom's, and the pair crosses the street. Shouldering the door open, Dom surveys the waiting room. There's a woman sitting and reading a magazine. Crossing the room, he takes a seat near the door. "Sit with me, Kurt..." The boy looks at the chair beside Dom and struggles to pull himself into it. Dom smiles, letting out a breathy laugh. Pulling Kurt onto his lap, he presses a kiss to the boy's head.

A couple minutes passed before the door swung open and a young boy, around 8 or 9, and a man walk out of the room. Dom glanced up. The man, in his mid-twenties, is thin with sharp cheekbones and messy dark hair. He looks over, eyes meeting Dom's. Dom feels his cheeks flush, and he looks away quickly. The boy goes over to his mother, the two adults chatter for a moment before the pair walks off.

The man turns to Dom and Kurt, now the only pair in the waiting room. Dom stands, setting Kurt down on the floor, still holding the boy's hand. "You must be Kurt's father-" The man smiles, extending a hand. "I'm Matt Bellamy, his piano teacher." Dom smiles back, taking the man's hand.

"Dominic Howard, Kurt's mum, yeah. Sorry we haven't met before this. Work's been crazy and my sister normally brings him." Matt blinks, clearly taken off guard by 'mum', and Dom feels the fear pit in his stomach.

"Um... Sorry... His... Mum? But you're..." Matt begins, brows furrowing.

Dom's lips purse as he glances down at Kurt. "I'm his mum.... His dad left before he was born. Look, it's complicated and we just formally met so-"

"N-no, of course. Sorry for prying. I-... You pass well." Matt stutters, and Dom forces a smile. 

"Thanks..."

 

An hour later, Matt emerges from the room with Kurt in tow. Looking up from the music magazine he was thumbing through, Dom smiles at the pair. Kurt, upon locking eyes on Dom, immediately bounded over to his mother. Dom let out a short laugh, ruffling the child's hair.

"He's doing so well for his age..." Dom glanced up to see Matt shift awkwardly, now standing in front of mother and son. Dom gives him a grin.

"Really? That's amazing... I always knew he was gifted..." Dom turns his attention from the piano teacher to his son, scooping him up to place a series of kisses on his chubby cheeks, which earn him happy squeals. "Did you have fun with Mr. Bellamy, my love..?" He murmurs to his son, running a thumb across Kurt's cheek. Kurt nods, giving his mother a wide grin.

"Mm-hm! Mr. Bellamy taught me some scales and we started on a new song!" Kurt exclaims, clutching at the front of Dom's leopard print tee.

"Ooh, how exciting..." Dom laughs, remembering that he and his son are not alone. He looks up to meet Matt's gaze, hand cupping the back of his son's head. "Thank you so much- I know you made an acceptation for him and it means a lot-"

Matt laughs. "I'm always eager to teach someone who has a passion for learning... Most six-year-olds dread being taught to play the piano, but Kurt's-"

"Different, yeah, I know..." Dom smiles, looking down again at his son. "We best be going. I'm sure you want to close up... Say goodbye, Kurt." Caught by some strange shyness, Kurt tucks his face away in his mother's neck, clutching harder at his shirt, earning a laugh from both the adults. "Thanks again, Matthew- We'll see you next week..." Dom rubs Kurt's back as he approaches the door. Matt moves to hold it open for him.

He swears he can feel those blue eyes watching him as he crosses the street and heads for home.

* * *

 

The month passes uneventfully. Dom starts to arrange his schedule so that he can be there during the lessons instead of his sister. He wants to see Matthew. He feels his heart start fluttering in his chest whenever Matt's sparkling blue eyes meet his own dull gray ones. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't gotten off on the thought of Matthew being with him. Touching him, caressing his scars, telling him he was beautiful. He mentally kicks himself; he can't have a crush on his son's piano teacher! Besides, most men turn away in disgust when they figure out Dom's story.

The sound of the door opening and soft chatter between teacher and students pull him from his thoughts. Looking up, his breath leaves his throat. Matt is holding Kurt's hand as they walk towards him, his blue eyes trained down on the boy with a soft smile playing on his thin lips. He's handsome, truly, in his own quirky, wonky tooth, weird nose way. Dom's heart thumps in his ears, and he rises to meet the pair.

Upon laying eyes on Dom, Kurt detaches himself from Matt's hand, rushing over. "Mummy-!" He reaches up, wanting to be picked up. Dom chuckles, reaching down to scoop his son up.

"Oh my-! You're getting awful heavy for me, my love..." Dom presses a kiss to Kurt's nose, smiling at the boy.

"There's a recital coming up, and I'd like Kurt to perform a piece in it," Matt spoke up after a moment. Dom looked towards him, gray meeting blue.

"Seriously? Like... Honest to God?" Matt nods in reply, wringing his slim hands together. "Y-yeah- as long as he wants to- Kurt, did you and Mr. Bellamy talk about the recital?" Kurt pulls his head out from his mother's neck to nod. "Do you want to play in it?" Another nod. "Then it's settled." Dom smiles up Matthew.

"U-um, would it be alright if I contacted you if I need help with the recital..?" Matt stutters, body rigid and eyes wide. Dom quirks an eyebrow.

"Of course-" He almost laughs. "You have my number, yeah?" Matt nods and Dom gives him a smile. "Great. Talk to you soon!"

 

"I have a feeling the 'others' won't be joining us." Dom hums. He's seated outside with Matt at a local coffee shop, nursing a drink. They're supposed to be talking about arrangements for the upcoming recital. It's a crisp fall day, the sun tucked behind the clouds with a soft breeze blowing. He glances over to see Matt's cheeks flush.

"U-uh... Yeah..." He swallows. Dom's eyes watch his throat bob.

"Is this a date, Matthew..?" More flushing as Matt almost chokes on his tea. Dom can't help a giggle, handing the other man a napkin. "You didn't have to trick me to go on a date, you know..."

Finally catching his breath, Matt steals a glance his way. "I... S-sorry, I haven't... Dated in a long time..." More blushing and Dom smiles reassuringly.

"It's fine... Really..." Dom sets a hand on Matt's. "I find you incredibly attractive."

Dom swears Matt's face is just going to become a permanent shade of red as he meets Dom's gaze. "God, you're so hot- I-I figured with my," he used his free hand to gesture at his face, "I'd be way out of your league..."

Dom sighs, thumb stroking over the top of his hand. "You'd be surprised how many people refuse to give me the time of day once they figure out..." He looks out towards the bustling street, chewing on his lower lip. He feels Matt shift closer.

"I think what you're doing is amazing..." Dom looks over to meet his gaze again, searching those crystal blues for any seed of dishonesty.

"Really?"

"Yeah... And... If you'd be willing to tell me your story.... I'd love to listen..." He whispers, cupping Dom's hand in both of his own. Dom's lips twitch in a soft smile.

"Alright..."

* * *

 

"I came out to my mum when I was 14, probably in the worst way possible: I cut off all my hair..." They were seated on Dom's couch, each holding their own wine glasses. Dom watches Matt take a sip from his. "I had... long hair most of my life. Y'know the whole 'a woman's beauty is her hair' bullshit... I always knew I wasn't a woman, though."

"So, you cut off all your hair?" Matt inquires, scooting closer. Dom nods, running a finger over the rim of the glass, chin resting on his knee.

"She was furious. But, I just kept telling her, 'Mum, I'm not a girl, I'm a boy', but of course, she wouldn't stand for it. My aunt's a hairdresser, so she took me there the next day to get it fixed." Dom lets out a sigh, and Matt sets a hand on his thigh. "God, she... she wouldn't hear me out. My aunt, though... I told her and she listened and understood. Without her, I'm sure I would've just forced myself to live a miserable life as someone I never was... She bought me a binder, promised to keep cutting my hair behind my mum's back. Hell, she signed the papers that got me on the road to hormones..."

"She seems like an amazing person..." Matt murmurs, slipping his hand in Dom's. Dom looks over, smiling. He squeezes his hand.

"Yeah, she is... I lived with her during my pregnancy... She took care of me and Kurt until I got back on my feet. My sister's been a big help, too. She's been a second mum to Kurt... She-" He breaks off with a laugh, leaning over to rest his head on Matt's shoulder, "When I came out, she was over the moon. Always wanted a little brother... They're both wonderful women and I'm lucky to have them in my life..."

They sat there in comfortable silence, Matt's cheek against his head, his thumb stroking over Dom's hand. "You're curious about Kurt, aren't you?" He felt Matt nod against his head. Sighing, Dom sat up. "I'm gonna need more wine, first." He feels Matt's eyes watch him as he walks to the kitchen, reaching into the fridge to grab a new bottle.

Uncorking the bottle, Dom sits back down and takes a long drink straight from the bottle. Matt raises an eyebrow but keeps his mouth shut.

"I met his dad at, as cheesy as this sounds, a gay club... We danced, I got drunk... It was nice..." Dom sighs, setting the bottle aside. "We exchanged numbers and started dating like, the next day, I think... It was nice. I had a boyfriend, y'know? Someone _wanted_ to be with me..."

"I know the feeling..." Matt murmurs, taking Dom's hand again. Dom turns toward Matt again, pulling a knee to his chest.

"He seemed too good to be true sometimes... He didn't mind the scars or, y'know,the fact my penis wasn't actually a real penis... I'd been passing as male for a couple months when we started dating. We ended up staying together for just under six months. I found out I was pregnant a week after we broke up. He... Turns out I wasn't the only guy in his life..." He let out a shaky sigh.

"Dom, that's horrible." Looking over, Matt's eyebrows were drawn, a mix of disgust and anger playing over his face. Dom shrugged, playing with the pianist slim fingers.

"I tried to contact him, but he didn't want anything more to do with me. I later figured out the new boyfriend, the one he cheated on me with, was a transphobic arsehole. He'd been spreading rumors about me being a whore, and how I sold myself for money... Even about my genitals and-" Dom purses his lips, sighing again. "After I found out I was pregnant, I moved back home to be with my aunt and sister. I stopped taking testosterone and started taking progesterone, and nine months later, I had a son... He's the love of my life..." Dom was smiling fondly now, running his thumb over Matt's palm. "I don't hate his father... We ended on somewhat peaceful terms, but he doesn't know about Kurt. Sometimes I think about contacting him but... He doesn't deserve Kurt... Does... does that make me selfish?" He looks over at Matt.

Matt smiles, leaning over to kiss Dom softly. "Maybe a little... But you love Kurt so completely, I don't think he's missing out..."

"You didn't have a father growing up, did you?" Dom asks, placing a hand on Matt's cheek. Matt struggles to meet his eyes, nodding. "Oh, Matthew..."

"I turned out fine, didn't I?" He laughs, glancing up at Dom. Dom smiles.

"You did... You're so handsome, caring, intelligent, and talented man... and... I'd be lying if I hadn't pictured you filling in the role as a father for Kurt..." Dom felt himself blush. Matt's face lit up in a grin.

"Really?"

Dom nods. "A lot, yeah... More than I should..." He laughs.

"Dom, that's so sweet..." Matt's grin is about to split his face. "I... I've thought about it, too... He's such a sweet kid and-" He's cut off when Dom's lip press hard against his own.

* * *

 

_2 Years Later_

"Mummy, I want a baby brother!" Kurt is seated next to his mother, hands roaming over Dom's swollen stomach. Dom hums, stroking a hand over the boy's soft blond hair as they sit together in the living room of their new home. Kurt had been over the moon since he figured out he'd soon have a sibling.

"What if your baby brother is actually a baby sister?" Dom looks up to see Matt enter the room. His face lights up at the sight of his husband. He reaches out for him.

"You're home early- Everything alright-?" Dom links their fingers together, squeezing Matt's hand. Matt leans down to press a kiss to Dom's forehead.

"Everything's just perfect... Just missed my boys." Matt moves to sit beside the pair, his arm snaking around Dom's waist. Dom's heart swells and he presses a kiss to Matt's cheek.

"Your boys missed you too..." He murmurs, moving to kiss Matt on his lips.

"Daddy-" Kurt grunts, clambering over Dom to get to Matt, breaking up the kiss. Matt chuckles, removing his arm from around Dom to take Kurt on his lap.

"Yes, Kurt?" He looks down at the boy.

"If my baby brother was actually my baby sister, I'd be okay with that." He speaks, brows set as he stares up at his father. Matt barks out a laugh, Dom giggling as well.

"You're gonna make such a good big brother, my love..." Dom reaches over to stroke Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

 

"Here's your son-" The doctor places a small bundle in Dom's arms. Matt peers over, hand resting on Dom's arm. Dom looks up to see tears in Matt's eyes, some rolling over his sharp cheekbones.

"H-hey, my love- what's wrong?" His voice is soft, eyes worried. He turns to face Matt, wincing slightly.

"He... he's so... perfect..." His voice is barely a whisper and Dom laughs.

"Hold him...?" He offers the bundle to Matt. Blue eyes widen, but Dom sets their son in his arms. "He has your eyes... So bright and blue..." Dom leans his head on his husband's shoulder. "Thought of a name yet?"

Matt nods, biting his lip, his eyes still fixated on the small blue eyes staring back at him. Their peaceful silence is interrupted by a sudden pattering of feet , and suddenly a head of unruly blond hair with deep brown eyes if peering up at them. Dom's sister is following the boy closely, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Kurt... Wanna meet your little brother?" Matt's smile is wide, and Kurt nods. He meets Dom's gaze, and Dom nods, reading his mind. Kneeling down in front of the boy, Matt places the newborn in his brother's arms. "Kurt... Meet Bingham..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i really love this one? being a person who technically is trans, its always endearing to read trans au's and idk if anyone will really like this but, i really love belldom and i wanted to write one of them as trans. i i hope people like this because i really really loved this idea and i couldnt stop writing it. sorry about any bad grammar i dont have a beta lmao


	3. The Piano Riff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: serious illness and character death

The first Dominic heard his piano rift, it had woken him up from a dreamless sleep. He crept from their bedroom and leaned against the door frame of their shared music room, watching messy dark hair sway with the ebb and flow of the music. The mentioned hair happened to be attached the scalp of Dominic's boyfriend- _no, fiancé_ he thought with a smile, who was composing at the grand piano they had bought. He'd play a couple notes before stopping and crossing out or adding new notes to the staff paper that Dom assumed was in front of him. Closing his eyes, Dominic could picture the thin, pale fingers dancing across the keys as Matthew played a delicate array of notes that cascaded beautifully into soft chords before repeating. Just as suddenly as the music began, it was over and Dom opened his eyes to meet the piercing blue of Matt's and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, was just.... Listening, I guess..." He blushed with a shrug, scratching the side of his nose. Thin lips stretched into a wide, snaggle-toothed grin. 

"Did I wake you..? I... Thought I was playing quieter..." His voice was soft and Dom frowned. Matthew almost sounded ashamed that he had just been playing the most amazing piano riff Dom had ever heard.

"N-no- of course not- Matt, that was beautiful-" he crossed the room, nudging the scrawny man over to sit beside him on the piano bench. "Can I-" He reached for the piece of sheet music to look at it but Matt snatched it away.

"I-it's not done yet-" he mumbled, shoving the piece of paper behind a piano book of Nirvana. Dom pouted, pressing against his fiancé's side.

"Aww fine..." He sighed, feigning hurt which earned a soft laugh from Matthew. "Come to bed?" He smiled as Matthew nodded, taking his hand to walk back down the hall to their bedroom.

Dominic didn't think much about the soft cascading piano notes that had woken him up one night at 3 A.M. one night, that is until he heard Matt playing them for the second time at the reception of the wedding. It brought tears to Dominic's eyes as he crossed the distance between them to seal a kiss on his now husband's lips just after the piece finished. After that, the sheet music got tucked in a folder and stuck inside the piano bench in the music room, forgotten.

The third time Matthew played the beautiful riff was the night after they got a call informing the couple that Dominic would need to go in for surgery to remove a possibly cancerous growth on the right side of his brain. The news had shocked them both, causing Dominic to retreat into a shell of himself. The surgery had gone through with success, or so they thought. Tears were shed, mostly Matt's after he read the diagnostic report from the doctor. They weren't able to remove the whole tumor. Radiation and chemotherapy became common words at their dinner table.

The fourth time Matthew played the piece was the morning of the day all of his husband's beautiful blond hair was buzzed clean off. "I-it all has to go-" Dominic half sobbed, gripping tufts of dirty blond hair in his hands as he stared at Matthew through the mirror, gray eyes pleading. Matthew had heard Dominic's muffled sobs over the soft playing of a record he had put on while he scratched out the rough framework of a new song. At this prompt, Matthew had gotten into the car and drove all over London to find a clipper. He watched giant tears roll down Dominic's cheeks as he slowly began to buzz away the rest of his husband's fluffy hair.

The fifth time was a recording Matthew made for Dominic while he stayed at the hospital. The doctors had assured Matt that Dom was reacting 'really well' to the new treatments and 'would be back to his old self in no time at all.' Dominic had shooed Matthew away, telling him to go back home to sleep in their own bed.

"I don't want to leave you..." He whispered, gripping Dominic's hand, tears in his eyes. Dominic smiled sadly, reaching up to stroke his husband's cheek with his free hand.

"My love... I'll be all right... Go home and get a good night's rest and I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" He whispered, voice rough as he looked up at his husband with dull gray eyes. Matthew nodded reluctantly, pulling away to leave. Dominic only listened to it once before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep that none of the doctors and nurses could wake him up from. Matthew had been away looking at different flats when he got the call that Dominic had passed.

Dominic never got to hear Matthew play his song for the sixth and final time at his funeral, which was attended by a few close friends and loved ones. After the funeral, their friends (Chris, his wife Kelly, Tom, and Morgan) tried to get Matthew to go out for a drink with them, but Matthew decided he'd rather go home. Pulling the untouched bottle of vodka (a wedding gift from Chris to Dom) and a bottle of painkillers, Matthew pulled the tattered sheet music out of the folder. When Chris, came to check up on Matthew a couple days later, he found his cold, lifeless body laying on the bed surrounded by an empty bottle of vodka and pills with the sheet music covered in tear stains resting on his motionless chest. In his hand, he held Dominic's wedding band loosely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first belldom fic i ever wrote. i went back over and tried to edit it as best i could, but its still fairly short and probably not as good as my new stuff. i like to suffer lmao (this is at least 2 or 3 years old)


End file.
